


ангел

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Когда Элиот бывало дремал на свежем воздухе, устав от тяжёлых занятий, Лео казалось, что можно было обжечься, даже сгореть до тла, коснувшись его.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 4





	ангел

Когда Элиот бывало дремал на свежем воздухе, устав от тяжёлых занятий, Лео казалось, что можно было обжечься, даже сгореть до тла, коснувшись его. Солнечные лучи подсвечивали светлые и без того кожу и волосы, и он был похож на ангела, что совершенно противоречило его повседневному буйству. Ему нравилось смотреть на такого умиротворенного Элиота, нежная сторона которого была всегда чем-то удивительным и чудесным, и пусть сердце в груди иногда подскакивало от непонятного ему страха, Лео ценил это созерцание. Оно не длилось долго: приходилось снова идти учиться, или солнце пряталось за тёмными тучами, нагнетая дождь, или подскакивала любопытная одноклассница, которой позарез было необходимо узнать от Элиота какую-то вещь, а на самом деле просто добиться его внимания, за что Лео не мог её винить... кто бы не хотел получить от Элиота каплю внимания? Не только девочки, но и мальчики толпились в его фанклубе, целой толпой издавая умилительные звуки по выменянной у него карточки с маленьким Элиотом. Лео не мог не признаваться, что испытывал странные гордость и удовольствие от того, что большую часть своего времени Элиот проводил с ним, пусть и никогда не показывал этого. Это был его маленький секрет, такой же, как и смотреть на безмятежно спящего Элиота и радоваться, что он в порядке. Или неловко улыбаться через длинную чёлку, скрывавшую лицо, когда Элиот вслух, громко и выразительно, по ролям читал какую-нибудь приключенческую книгу, восхищаясь отвагой главного героя, ведь в такие моменты Элиот был мало похож на то скромное ангельское создание, в которого он превращался во время дрёмы. Впрочем, он всегда оставался и останется им для Лео, потому что только ангелы-хранители поступают так, как Элиот, только они всегда встают на твою сторону, даже если вы в небольшой ссоре, только они всегда рядом, даже если их давно уже нет, согревают душу в холодный день.


End file.
